Ryouma
Ryouma (リョウマ, Ryōma), is GingaRed (ギンガレッド, Gingareddo), leader of the Gingamen. He is 22 years old (later 35) and a part of the 133rd generation of Gingaman. Biography Gingaman Ryouma becomes GingaRed to fulfill Hyuuga's last wish. His potential is stronger than Hyuuga's. He is bright, optimistic, and hardworking. When Hyuuga returns, Ryoma offers his saber back, but he changes his mind, to Hyuuga's pleasure. His element is fire. Later, with the Lights of Ginga, Ryouma can become Super Armor Shine GingaRed (超装光ギンガレッド, Chōsōkō Gingareddo). Please expand this section Gaoranger vs Super Sentai GingaRed is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Yuusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon) lectured Gaku Washio (GaoYellow) about the past Sentai sword experts, showing him that the true sword wasn't the sharpest, but the one that feeds on courage. Led by his Liveman predecessor Red Falcon, he appeared as one of 24 previous Red Rangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai together with fellow Red Rangers from his predecessors AkaRanger to MegaRed to his successors GoRed and TimeRed. He had no interactions with his former teammate Gouki, who also appeared, but alongside the Dream Sentai instead. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Ryouma fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The GingaRed powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. Ryouma is one of several rangers (portrayed by a stand-in) who could be seen in the background when the Goseigers awoke after sacrificing their powers. The Lost Forest Sometime later, the 35th Sentai team, the Gokaiger, venture into the Ginga Forest in search of the Great Power of the Gingamen and are confronted by Basco and his group of Ranger Key Clones (DekaMaster, Wolzard Fire and MagiMother). Captain Marvelous chooses to attack Basco and Sally, while the others fight the Key Clones. GokaiBlue, Green, Yellow and Pink are defeated by all three Clones and blasted into a ravine below. Nearby, Ryouma hears their bodies hit the water and rescues them soon thereafter. He warns them not to overdo things after the fall, but the four brush aside his concern, stating that some things (namely their friends) were worth taxing oneself for. As they depart, a grateful Don hands Ryouma a soggy box of doughnuts and hurries off. Later, Ryouma reunites with his brother atop a hill as the Gokaigers depart in the GokaiGalleon. Ryouma doesn't trust pirates in the least, but he was willing to make an exception for them, impressed by their willingness to help one another without hesitation. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the Zangyack, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Ryouma and his team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Gaorangers, Timerangers, and GoGo-V, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Ryouma, alongside his team (bar Hyuuga), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Super Hero Taisen Z It is known that GingaRed is one of the Super Sentai heroes who will participate in the battle against Space Shocker in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Ryouma's appearances in the "Versus Series", Gingaman vs. Megaranger and GoGo-V vs. Gingaman, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Alata (Gosei Red) also dresses as Ryouma in the Gingaman cosplay. GingaRed As GingaRed, Ryouma is able to channel the power of Earth into fire based attacks - Super Armor Shine= Arsenal *Beast Armor Shine GingaRed **Flashing Starbeast Sword **Beast Armor Claw '''Special Attacks' *''Power Seal'': GingaRed flings a ball of energy from the tip of his Flashing Starbeast Sword. *''Beast Fire Flash'': Extending the claws on his left gauntlet, GingaRed charges them and his Flashing Starbeast Sword with the power of the Lights of Ginga before performing a double cross slash on his opponent. }} Ranger Key The is Ryouma's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The GingaRed Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as GingaRed. It was also used by Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver), Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) and Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) on one occasion each. *When the Gokaigers became the Gingamen while fighting against Deratsueigar of the Imperial Guard. *When the Gokaigers became the Gingamen while fighting against Action Commander Zaggai. *When the Gokaigers became the Gingamen while fighting against Basco's Ranger Key Clones in the Ginga Forest. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. *Ahim became GingaRed as part of an all-lion Gokai Change which challenged Ninjaman to think of what was the connection of that change. *Luka became GingaRed as part of an all-red Gokai Change when the Gokaigers fought against Basco's Gokai Red Ranger Key Clone while Marvelous was incapacitated. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. The Gingaman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Gingaman keys were defeated by Gokai Blue. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Ryouma received his key and became GingaRed once more. Gallery Prlg-redf.png|A female version of GingaRed, as seen in Gokaiger Red Spirit As the twenty-second Red, GingaRed's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. Behind the scenes Portrayal Ryouma is portrayed by , who reprised his role in episode 20 of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. As GingaRed, his suit actor was . In the Legend War depicted in episode 1 of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, GingaRed was portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. *In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, GingaRed was portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. *In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z, GingaRed was voiced by and portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. http://ameblo.jp/t-pro-studio/entry-11537578960.html Notes *Before Ryouma became the official GingaRed, there was Baikanian Ginga Red of the Evil Sentai Galaxy Sentai Gingaman in Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman, who was the evil counterpart of FiveRed. *Ryouma appeared once more within Gokaiger continuity in the Twitter farewell to the team after the final episode, Farewell Space Pirates. See also *Leo Corbett - his Power Ranger counterpart in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. References Category:Sentai Ranger Category:SS Protagonist Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Leader Category:Ranger Legend Category:Gingamen Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Fire-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Light-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers